Punition Maudite
by selene Magnus
Summary: Severus ne supporte plus les attentions dont il fait l'objet, que ce soit de Minerva qui veut jouer les marieuses, ou des idiotes qui cherchent à lui mettre la main dessus. Aussi va-t-il profiter de la présence d'une vieille amie pour échapper aux visions des autres, mais, car il y a toujours un mais, sait-il où ses pas l'entraînent? Et vous, vous savez?
1. Chapter 1

**Punition Maudite**

**'**

**'**

_Une affreuse sensation l'immobilise un instant. Il réalise que quelqu'un a osé se coller contre lui. Et aux effluves qui agressent ses narines, il en déduit que c'est une femme. Il ne manquait plus que ça! Une de ses idiotes de gamines qui s'imagine qu'il va se laisser avoir. Il se prépare à répliquer avec sa verve habituelle quand la voix mûre qui pénètre son oreille l'arrête. _

- Je te supplie, Severus, de nous sauver tous les deux des regards et attitudes déplacées de ces imbéciles sans cervelle

- Narcissa…

- Emmènes-moi à l'extérieur de cette satanée salle de bal, avant que je lance un impardonnable sur ces prétendants de pacotille

- Tu as raison, la fuite n'est pas honteuse si cela reste une tactique de survie

_Severus se retourne vivement vers la femme blonde qui lui sourit. Il lui prend le bras et l'attire vers le centre de la salle. Ils commencent à danser, de plus en plus langoureusement, sans se soucier des regards et remarques autour d'eux. Considérant que le jeu a assez duré, Severus entraîne sa cavalière à l'extérieur de la salle, sur un balcon attenant. _

- Très bien Narcissa, ai-je été convainquant?

- C'était parfait Severus. Je pense que la société sorcière va nous considérer perdus pour le titre de célibataires les plus convoités de l'année

- Cela me convient assez bien, je ne supportais plus cette vieille folle de Minerva qui persistait à organiser des soirées pour me présenter toutes les créatures les plus insipides que portent ce pays

- Moi aussi, je n'y arrive plus

- Pourtant, je me suis laissé dire que tu savais profiter des jeunes loups qui tournaient désoeuvrés autour de toi

- Certes, ce fut distrayant un instant, mais je m'en suis lassée, comme tu le vois. Les plus belles figures ne sont pas les meilleurs amants

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais

- En effet, je réalise enfin les choses. Toi aussi?

- Moi aussi…Narcissa…notre spectacle n'aura d'utilité que si nous le menons jusqu'à son épilogue

- Alors acte deux

_Elle s'approche de lui et pose ses mains sur son torse. Puis remonte ses bras pour lui enserrer le cou. Il s'abaisse pour la saisir sous les fesses et la soulever. Il marche tout en la tenant serrée et la pose sur la rambarde. Spontanément, elle entoure ses jambes sur la taille du ténébreux, et celui-ci y glisse sa main, tout en repoussant la robe fourreau le plus haut possible. Lancés dans leur activité, les deux protagonistes ne remarquent pas les spectateurs des fenêtres, leur lieu de retraite étant des plus exposés aux regards. Très vite, un cri d'indignation les arrête. Suivi d'un regard désapprobateur de la directrice qui se hâte de repousser les voyeurs._

- Oh Minerva, excusez-nous de ce tumulte. Comme vous le savez, je n'ai jamais été très au fait des bonnes manières

- Severus! Votre attitude est des plus….

- Souffrez que nous nous retirions de votre bonne société, dont, la preuve est faite, nous n'en faisons pas partie

_Sans attendre la réponse de sa supérieure outrée, Severus entraîne sa complice à l'intérieur de la salle où tous les invités s'écartent pour laisser passer les deux indigents. Que d'hypocrites, songe Severus. Surtout la vieille chouette. Arrivés dans le hall, Severus retient Narcissa._

- Que dirais-tu de fêter cette victoire auprès d'un bon feu et d'un délicieux thé aux aromates?

- Un thé Severus? N'as-tu rien de plus adulte dans tes réserves?

- Au cas où des oreilles un peu juvéniles traîneraient malgré les interdictions, et Merlin sait que j'en ai eu plus de preuves que possible dans ma carrière, le mot thé ne peut être qu'un terme d'élégance

- Très bien, je serai ravie de l'invitation, cher ami. Loges-tu dans les cachots, comme le prétendent les élèves?

- Non, seul mon bureau s'y trouve. Mes appartements sont au dessus de la tour des Serdaigles

- Vraiment? Quelle drôle d'idée! En plein ciel?

- J'aime le calme du vide, la sensation de n'exister que par un fil

- Tu ne cesseras guère de m'étonner Severus

- Si Madame accepte de me suivre

- Severus?

- Oui? Un regret peut-être?

- Tu me connais mal j'en ai peur, pourquoi refuser une telle aventure? Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu réalises les implications que cela va faire naître, sur ta réputation

- Ma réputation va justement s'embellir d'une facette de débauché qui lui manquait sérieusement, et qui me libérera justement des "bonnes intentions" de cette chouette d'écossaise

- Ne serais-je que cela? Une excuse pour échapper à tes soupirantes?

- Ne m'insulte pas, tu as le même motif que moi

- En es-tu si sûr Severus?

_Cette dernière réplique laisse un instant le professeur sans voix._

- Narcissa! Qu'as-tu en tête, je te prie?

- Oh cela serait bien peu serpentard de l'avouer, tu le conçois

- Ne crains-tu pas que je refuse de tomber dans ton piège, dans ce cas?

- Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on me voit repartir si vite, cher ami?

- Maudites femelles

- Chuut, ne sois pas désobligeant, je n'avais prévu que de délicieux moments. Sommes-nous en vue de la future pièce des délices?

'

'***********************************************************************************************************************'

'

- Severus, votre attitude d'hier au soir a été si…

- Minerva! Vous avez passé des mois entiers à me chercher une fiancée, cela contre mon gré il faut bien que vous le reconnaissiez. Vous devriez vous sentir fière d'avoir réussi votre mission au-delà de tous vos espoirs

- Mais… devant les enfants, vous vous êtes comportés comme…

- Un homme et une femme, tout simplement, sains de corps et en pleine possessions de leurs moyens respectifs

- Severus!

- Vous ne devez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même Minerva, si vous avez oublié que j'avais passé l'âge de regarder ma prétendante juste dans les yeux en rougissant. Maintenant, si vous avez l'amabilité de me laisser terminer ce que j'ai délicieusement commencé hier au soir

- Vous…vous voulez dire… que…ici?

- En effet, vous savez vous servir de votre tête guindée quand vous le voulez. Ma compagne risquerait de se poser des questions si je m'absente si longtemps au petit matin, vous connaissez la jalousie féminine, je pense. Au revoir Minerva. Merci de tous vos bons soins

_La porte claquée au nez de la vieille femme, Severus retourne dans sa chambre où l'accueille un rire féminin._

- J'ai entendu sa voix chargée d'outrages jusqu'ici. Comment fais-tu pour la supporter chaque jour?

- Si tu es capable de me trouver un seul laboratoire qui veut de moi comme employé, même payé comme un esclave, je fais mon baluchon à l'instant

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas ce genre de relations sous mon chapeau, et même si j'en connaissais, les "amis d'affaires" de Lucius ont mystérieusement disparus depuis la fin de la guerre. Nous ne vivons que sur nos réserves

- Des réserves encore bien conséquentes

- Certes, mais nous nous devons d'être prudents dans nos investissements, tu t'en doute

- Parier sur un vieux cheval comme moi ne serait pas rentable

- Je n'ai pas dit cela Severus, mais nous ne possédons aucune fabrique ou boutique de potions, tu le sais. Et en acheter de nos jours, je n'arriverais jamais à convaincre mon mari de l'utilité à court terme d'un tel pari

- De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous demander la charité

- Non, bien sûr que non. Alors, à quelle heure puis-je quitter cette chambre Severus? Au petit déjeuner?

- Non, personne ne te croiserait. Attends l'heure du thé, les couloirs seront pleins de monde

- Comment vais-je occuper tout mon temps d'ici là?

- J'ai, semble-t-il, quelques idées d'activités à te proposer

- Vraiment? N'as-tu pas épuisé cette nuit l'éventail des possibilités?

- Je t'assure que non. Allonge-toi, je vais te faire une leçon approfondie, vu ton haut niveau, la théorie peut être laissée de côté

- Bien Professeur. Tout de suite Professeur

- Bonne élève

'

* * *

**Voila le 1er chapitre vous a-t-il mis l'eau à la bouche?**

**par contre les longueurs des suivants seront inégales, puisque je coupe selon l'utilité de l'intrigue et non en fonction de la longueur. A bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite de échauffourée précédente, par des petites scènettes sans dates, mais explicitant la relation entre Severus et Narcissa.**

**J'espère que la direction vous plaira, cher lectorat - Merci d'être encore là-**

'***********************************************************************************************************************'

* * *

- Narcissa, ne devions-nous pas arrêter de nous voir ainsi?

- Oui, je sais bien, je l'avais décidé aussi…mais…tu ne rend folle d'impatience…dépêche-toi…viens ici

- Si ton mari ouvre cette porte…

- Il est en pleine conversation avec le ministre, jamais il ne le laissera pour aller chercher des gâteaux… viens vite, prends-moi ici…maintenant

'

'****************************************************************************************************'

'

- Oh Merlin, c'était…encore plus extraordinaire que d'habitude, si excitant

- Si j'avais su que le risque qu'un passant nous surprenne te rendrait si émoustillée, je t'aurais prise plus souvent dans les ruelles de Pré-au-lard

- Ce soir?

- Non, j'ai une autre occupation de prévue

- Décale-là

- Non, pas cette fois

- Severus!

- Désolé ma belle, il faudra que tu te passes de moi ce soir

- Je n'y arriverais pas, tu le sais

- Tu te consoleras dans les bras de ton époux, n'est-ce pas son rôle légitime?

- Tu sais qu'il n'est pas de taille à me satisfaire…pas comme toi

- Certes, tu me le dis assez, mais suis-je responsable de son manque de performance?

- Severus, je t'en prie…tu es le meilleur amant que je n'ai jamais eu, je n'exagère pas

- Tu me remplaceras bien un jour, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Et c'est d'ailleurs bien ainsi que je l'espère

- Le plus tard possible

- Ce soir en tous cas, tu devras jouer la fidèle épouse, s'il est toujours conciliant

- Tu sais bien qu'il me laisse faire ce que je veux, tant que je suis discrète et satisfaite

- Il faut lui reconnaître cette qualité en effet

'

'************************************************************************************************************************'

'

- Aïe, arrête je t'en prie

- Quoi? Tu n'es plus d'humeur maintenant?

- C'est pas ça… tu m'as fait un peu mal, c'est tout

- Depuis quand tu es si douillette? Ces petites manipulations sur ta poitrine te faisait partir sur des chevaux ardents il n'y a pas si longtemps

- C'est sensible cet endroit c'est tout

- Très bien. Si Madame n'apprécie plus mes actes, je m'en vais retourner à mes occupations plus solitaires

- Severus, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, j'aime toujours autant nos rencontres

- Plus nos petits jeux on dirait. Si tu espères ces conneries de romantisme…

- Pour qui me prends-tu? Nous avions un accord et je n'ai pas changé d'avis…juste qu'en ce moment…mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer ça

- De quoi devrais-je m'inquiéter précisément? Tu as l'intention d'agir dans quel sens, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret?

- Tu devines bien de quoi je parles, je ne vois pas quelle autre solution nous pouvons avoir

- Je doute que tes buts rejoignent les miens

- Je t'assure Severus, je vais clore le problème, ne te préoccupe de rien. Sois juste gentil de me conseiller une boutique sérieuse de potions, et tout redeviendra normal

- Narcissa! Je suis le seul potionniste sérieux à des lieues à la ronde, je pensais que tu en étais consciente. Pourquoi ne t'adresse-tu pas à moi directement? Je pense que nous avons dépassé le stade des relations où l'on puisse conserver une…intimité vénérable. Sans compter qu'utiliser des fabrications de piètre qualité pourrait avoir de néfastes conséquences sur ta santé. Alors, tu me dis quel breuvage tu nécessite ou je dois deviner?

- Tu sais bien…tu as compris…

- Je t'assure que non. Avec toi, les possibilités restent élevées

- Je…j'ai besoin d'une potion… avortive

- ""

- Combien de temps? Pour la créer?

- ""

- Severus, combien de temps?

- Permets que je m'asseye un instant. C'est une…révélation importante

- Tu…tu n'avais pas réalisé que…?

- J'avoue que non

- Pourtant, un fin observateur comme toi…

- Je comprend désormais mieux en effet, et les indices auraient dû me sauter aux yeux, il est vrai, je suis en défaut sur ce point

- Je suis désolée…une simple erreur, un oubli et…. C'est pourquoi si nous agissons de suite, le souci sera vite réparé

- Tu ne comptais rien me dire, si j'en déduis bien

- Je voulais régler cela toute seule

- Pourquoi? Je ne méritais pas cette connaissance?

- Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer Severus

- M'ennuyer? Tu es tombée enceinte après une de nos joutes mais tu ne voulais pas "m'ennuyer" avec les conséquences? Ou est-ce que Lucius s'est désormais remis à l'ouvrage plus sérieusement? Quand je dis Lucius, remarque que cela n'est que pure spéculation de ma part, cela pourrait être n'importe quel homme de cette ville, tant qu'il est majeur et pas sénile, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu sais très bien que non! Je ne fréquente que toi en ce moment!

- Donc tu assures que je suis le géniteur?

- Forcément

- En acceptant ta déclaration comme postulat, je repose donc ma première question: pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de cette grossesse?

- Je… je tiens trop à notre histoire, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Tu aurais cru que je cherchais à te piéger… ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Notre relation me plait telle qu'elle est, je ne veux rien y changer

- Malgré cette nouveauté?

- Après la potion et quelques jours de repos, nous pourrons continuer sur la même lancée

-""

- Severus? Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien?

- Je ne te donnerais pas cette potion


	3. L'annonce

- Pourquoi? Tu disais que celles qu'on achète sont dangereuses? Tu veux me punir, c'est ça? De ne pas avoir été plus prudente, ou consciencieuse avec mes sorts contraceptifs? Mais c'est une petite erreur, c'est tout! Severus…je me sens si bien dans notre liaison… pas de sentiments stupides, pas de contraintes, je ne veux pas m'en passer…et je suis sûre que toi non plus

- Tu es bien présomptueuse! Te crois-tu si irremplaçable?

- Je suis la meilleure maîtresse que tu n'as jamais eue, tu me le dis à chaque fois que tu jouis. Et je ne t'ai jamais causé le moindre souci

- Hormis aujourd'hui

- Mais cela peut vite se résoudre, je ne comprends pas ta réserve

- Juste une question Narcissa

- Vas-y

- Considère-tu que certains enfants méritent plus la vie que d'autres?

- Que veux-tu dire par là? Tous les enfants méritent d'être aimés bien sûr

- Pourquoi veux-tu éliminer mon enfant, alors que tu as porté jusqu'à son terme celui de Lucius?

- Pardon?

- Mérite-t-il moins de chance que Draco? N'est-il qu'un bâtard sans intérêt alors que l'autre était l'héritier tant espéré?

- Non… Severus…que vas-tu imaginer?

- Je constate, tout simplement. Comment une mère peut-elle aimer un premier enfant et tuer le suivant?

- Mais…

- Il y a donc une hiérarchie dans l'amour des mères, malgré tout ce qu'on nous dit, vous êtes comme les autres

- Non Severus, écoutes-moi

- Il est trop honteux de porter mon sang, n'est-ce pas? Je ne suis pas le digne et beau Malfoy, moi! Je ne suis qu'un horrible mi-sang de bourbe, qui ne mérite pas de laisser une trace sur cette terre, qui ne mérite que de croupir au fond de ses cachots sans lumière

- Severus, non, ce n'est pas ça!

- Si c'est ça! C'est exactement ça! Porter l'enfant du riche Lucius Malfoy, c'était un honneur, mais le mien, une infamie, n'est-ce pas?

- Non!

- Alors pourquoi tuer mon enfant et pas le sien?

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre! J'avais peur que tu me rejettes si je décidais de le garder, que tu crois que je voulais t'enchaîner! Que tu penses que je l'avais fait exprès! Ça me désole d'avorter mais je croyais que c'était ce que tu aurais voulu, ce que tu aurais exigé!

- Non tu vois. Je ne veux pas que tu avortes

- Tu es sûr de toi? On ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. Les choses vont changer entre nous, qu'on le veule ou pas, et je ne voulais pas que cela change. Severus, je ne veux pas perdre la plus plaisante des relations que je n'ai jamais eue

- Notre relation n'est que du sexe, cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel

- Mais c'est justement ce que j'aime. Pas de sentiments qui nous embarrassent, pas de faux semblants à tenir devant la société. Mon mari qui se moque bien des amants que je ramène tant que je ne m'attache pas et ne le quitte pas. Toi qui ne voulait pas d'épouse collante, moi qui voulait justement ne pas l'être. Un bébé au milieu et tout va s'écrouler

- Tu tuerais ton propre enfant pour garder ta petite vie bien confortable?

- Non, je voulais le faire partir pour ne pas te contraindre à changer ta vie, puisque je pensais que tu le voudrais aussi

- Garde-le Narcissa, c'est ça que je veux

- Comment allons-nous faire maintenant?

- Tu vas redevenir une gentille épouse amoureuse et te glisser plus souvent dans la couche de ton époux

- Tu…? Tu me demandes de lui faire croire…qu'il sera de lui?

- Bien sûr. Ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu ne voulais pas le quitter? Que tu ne voulais pas être ma femme? Car tu as raison sur un point, je ne veux pas de toi comme épouse. Nos petites escapades ne sont intéressantes que parce qu'interdites et sans attaches. Si je dois changer quelque chose dans ma vie, cela sera le nom de celle que je culbute

- Pourquoi garder l'enfant dans ce cas? Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement. Tu ne sembles pas vouloir assumer ta paternité

- En effet, je laisse cette aberration aux idiots imbus de leur postérité et de leur nom illustre. Je m'amuserais juste à regarder l'air béat de ton mari devant celui qu'il prendra comme sa lignée, l'idiot. Ce sera très divertissant. Ne joues pas la choquée Narcissa. Les trois quarts des naissances ne sont pas du père dont elles se déclarent, je ne fais d'ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice

- Je te savais cynique, mais là je…

- Tu veux garder l'enfant et ta vie de plaisirs? Il n'y a que cette solution qui cumule ces avantages, alors cesse tes fausses crises tardives de moralités, et dépêches-toi de manipuler ton stupide mari pour qu'il n'ait aucun soupçon sur la conception de l'enfant

'

/*****************************************************************************************************************************/

'

- Merci chers amis de votre présence. Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons eu la joie d'accueillir dans notre maison un second héritier, dont il s'agit de la première présentation publique. Narcissa, si tu veux aller le chercher, tous sont impatients de le rencontrer

_Au retour de la maîtresse de maison tenant emmitouflé le nouveau-né, des cris béats d'admirations s'échappent des invités, plutôt des invitées, les hommes restant toujours très stoïques devant ce genre d'événements. Surtout l'homme en noir installé le plus loin possible de l'assemblée. Bien qu'au courant de l'existence de cet enfant avant tout le monde,- et pour cause - il ne semble pas intéressé pour ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir. Jusqu'à ce que le père - officiel - réclame à grands cris sa présence. Ayant quand même un minimum de politesse, l'individu en question sort de sa cachette et s'approche de la famille tout sourire._

- Severus, enfin te voilà. Que pense-tu de mon fils? _- fait Lucius en lui enserrant les épaules pour l'attirer vers l'enfant.  
_

- Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux, mon cher ami

- Oui n'est-ce pas?

- Ses cheveux sont plus foncés que ceux de Draco, mais à part ça…

- Les cheveux changent après quelques mois Drusilla, tu devrais le savoir

- Severus, depuis quand es-tu spécialiste des nourrissons? Ce sont les yeux qui changent de couleur, pas les cheveux

- Allons, cessez ces querelles! Severus, tu veux bien le tenir?

- Non merci Lucius. Comme le disais notre chère amie Drusilla, je ne suis pas spécialiste des bébés

- Mais j'ai une annonce à faire

- Fais ton annonce Lucius, mais tu n'as pas besoin pour ça que je joue les nounous décérébrées

- Je veux que tu sois le parrain Severus, mon vieil ami

- Ahaha

- Je…qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? D'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire auparavant!

- Lucius… tu ne peux sérieusement pas vouloir me nommer parrain?

- Si je l'annonce devant tout le monde, c'est que je ne fais pas que l'envisager mais l'ai décidé tout simplement

- Je refuse

- Pourquoi?

- Ce n'est pas un rôle que je peux endosser

- Tu es mon plus vieil ami, j'ai confiance en toi

- Tu as tord

- Severus, vois cette demande pour ce qu'elle est: une simple preuve de confiance et d'amitié. Nous n'allons pas mourir demain Narcissa et moi et te léguer l'enfant à élever, rassure-toi! Si notre mort arrivait prématurément, c'est Draco qui élèverait son frère, pas toi. Ne prends donc que la dimension honorifique du titre, mon ami

- Toujours non. Je te prierais de ne pas insister et de désigner un autre candidat

- Mais pourquoi à la fin?

- N'insiste pas Lucius! J'ai encore mon libre arbitre et le droit de refuser

- C'est une insulte à mon honneur, mon amitié et mon nom! On ne refuse pas une demande de Lucius Malfoy! On ne repousse pas ses preuves de considération comme de vulgaires mouches!

- Si tu continues à m'agacer, je vais sortir de mes gonds et tu pourrais le regretter

- Parce que tu me menaces maintenant? Je te conseille d'excuser ton manque de discernement et de revenir sur tes paroles, c'est ma dernière offre!

- Je ne peux pas être le parrain de cet enfant Lucius!

- Et pourquoi je te prie?

- Parce que j'en suis déjà le père!

'

* * *

**Non! il l'a dit! devant toute une assemblée en plus! Vous en pensez quoi? que va-t-il se passer maintenant que le mari et la bonne société sont au courant?**

**Merci de chacun de vos passages et messages. à bientôt**


	4. Conséquences

- Je suis étonnée que tu oses encore te présenter devant moi, Severus Rogue, après ce que tu m'as fait

- Oh Madame regrette maintenant

- Espèce de salaud! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit? Vas-y, dis-le clairement au moins! Assume une fois!

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Narcissa! Ni à toi ni à quiconque d'ailleurs

- Oh oui bien sûr! Le grand Rogue ne pense qu'à lui-même, merci je le savais déjà!

- Alors que veux-tu à la fin?

- Pourquoi as-tu tout foutu en l'air Severus? Je croyais que notre relation te convenait comme elle était, ni plus ni moins. N'avais-tu pas d'autres moyens de te moquer de Lucius qu'en nous mettant en danger, moi et le bébé? Severus…je t'en prie, explique-moi

- Expliquer quoi? Que ton abruti de mari m'a poussé à bout et qu'il s'en mord les doigts aujourd'hui?

- C'est moi qui paie Severus, pas lui. Oh il a perdu sa femme et un bout de sa fierté, certes, mais c'est moi qui passe pour une salope dégénérée, moi qui ai été chassée de sa maison comme une moins que rien, avec son bâtard dans les bras! C'est cela que tu voulais pour moi Severus? C'est l'enfance que tu voulais pour ton fils aussi? D'être un bâtard rejeté et moqué

- Bâtard il l'est depuis le début

- Non! Il était désiré, c'est ce que je croyais! Je ne parle pas de Lucius, mais de toi! Tu as voulu cet enfant, tu l'as exigé et j'ai obéis. Quelle idiote! Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû le garder, tu n'étais pas prêt pour être père!

- Arrêtes tes cris insupportables de femelle hystérique! De quoi te plains-tu en fait? D'être libérée de ton incapable de mari? D'avoir retrouvé ta liberté sans aucun homme sur le dos? Oui, c'est un peu vexant à ton âge d'être obligée de retourner vivre chez ton fils, mais n'as-tu pas toujours eu du mal à couper le cordon?

- Draco a eu pitié de sa mère et m'a accueilli chez lui, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas idiote au point de ne pas voir la désapprobation dans ses yeux. J'ai humilié son père, sali son nom par le pire des adultères. Je ne serais pas étonnée s'il se met à me haïr, ou à haïr son petit frère

- Quelle histoire touchante de tristesse, tu devrais écrire des romans pour gamines de 15 ans, tu ferais fortune

- Mais je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça Severus

- Ah oui? Tout à l'heure, tu hurlais vouloir des explications et soudainement tu as deviné toute seule? Je n'ai pas vu d'illuminations surgir devant toi

- Tu as essayé de te venger

- De qui? De toi? Lucius? Ce serait accorder trop d'importance à des petits sujets de contrariété

- Tu as eu l'occasion de faire souffrir quelqu'un qui t'aime, comme Elle t'a fait souffrir, je comprends, et je te pardonne. Oui, c'est ce qui te fera réfléchir, bien plus que des cris ou insultes. Je te connais tu sais, je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu crois ne pas mériter d'être aimé, tu as peur aussi d'être encore déçu, tu es resté un enfant Severus. Tu as peur des mots, peur de les prononcer, de leur donner une consistance, une réalité.

- Tu…tu es…n'importe quoi, pauvre folle

_Énervé, Severus se retourne pour se diriger vers la porte._

- Pars mais je sais que tu entends mes mots. Nous dire que tu nous aimes t'est impossible. Soit. Ne le dis pas. Tu n'es pas un homme de lettres mais d'action. Ne dis pas les choses, ne parles pas de tes sentiments mais prouve-les!

- Tais-toi stupide engeance! Tu t'imagine quoi ici? Que je puisse éprouver un quelconque attachement pour toi et ce stupide braillard? Tu n'étais utile que pour mon amusement, et seulement cela! Et si je t'ai forcée, comme tu le dis, à garder ce petit bâtard, ce n'était que par jeu! Pour me moquer de votre si précieuse lignée! Moi le Sang-mêlé le plus pouilleux du pays, j'ai engrossé la plus belle et noble des Sangs-purs! Au nez et à la barbe de son époux légitime! Comme c'était distrayant de le voir se pavaner de sa réussite, qui était la mienne! Comme sa tête outrée valait le déplacement à sa stupide réception! Il n'était pas obligé de m'y inviter et me provoquer! Il a cherché ce dénouement! Et toi aussi idiote!

- Je sais que tu aimes briser les gens autour de toi, peut-être est-ce le seul jeu qui te permet de te croire vivant, mais je sais ce que j'ai pu lire en toi, en tes caresses et tes baisers

- Vas-tu finir par comprendre que je me fous de toi!

- Moi je peux attendre Severus, mais ton fils non. Chaque jour que tu passeras loin de lui seront des instants perdus à jamais, des moments bénis que tu ne pourras pas rattraper. Penses-y mon amour. Penses-y et reviens-nous

_Complètement excédé par ses paroles, l'homme abandonne l'idée de lui faire comprendre et préfère partir en claquant la porte._

* * *

_Cela lui a prit deux semaines, qui n'ont jamais été aussi bien remplies de questions et de doutes. Il s'est résolu à lui parler, lui expliquer qu'elle s'est méprise et que de toute façon, il n'est pas un homme pour elle, il ne sera jamais un mari pour qui que ce soit, et encore moins un bon père. Comment fait-on pour être un père? Il n'en a aucune idée, l'image qu'il a gardée du sien donnerait des cauchemars au pire des monstres, pas question d'être pareil. Oui mais être comment? Il faut qu'il lui fasse comprendre. Elle sera mieux sans lui. _

_Il s'approche donc de la pièce où elle couche leur fils, selon les dires de l'elfe de maison qui l'a accueilli sans grande effusion. Non qu'il tenait à plaire aux elfes de Draco, mais il se doute que celui-ci leur a ordonné de lui être poli mais sans plus. N'est-il pas l'indigent qui a osé compromettre sa chère mère? D'ailleurs Severus n'a pas l'intention de parler au maître de la créature qui le guide sans bruit dans la demeure neuve que Lucius a offerte il y a quelques mois à son fils redevenu unique. Garder des relations et des discussions, voire des disputes en ce moment, avec Narcissa lui pèse bien assez. Enfin, il ne peut nier qu'elle reste la mère de son fils, c'est lui qui l'a voulu ainsi quelque part. Et Severus a bien des défauts mais il n'est pas un lâche._

_Il pousse donc la porte entrouverte alors que son guide disparaît après avoir accompli sa petite mission. Et s'arrête. Jamais oh grands dieux il n'avait imaginé une telle scène. Devant lui, Narcissa est assise dans un fauteuil, tenant son fils dans les bras. L'enfant, dont il ne voit que le profil, pétrit avec gourmandise ce sein qu'il a lui-même goûté bien des fois, mais dans une intention bien différente. Cette scène, somme toute bien innocente le choque. Non qu'il soit outré par la pratique de l'allaitement en lui-même, c'est au contraire une résurgence heureuse de notre nature animale, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé, même dans des moments de stupides atermoiements, que la digne et fière Narcissa Malfoy, redevenue Black depuis peu, puisse s'y prêter elle-même. Cela semblait si décalé avec ses propres convictions! Il a toujours pensé que allaiter était réservé aux femmes de basse condition, trop pauvre pour acheter du lait ou pire, engager une nourrice. Ce n'était donc pas le cas? Est-ce que toutes les mères le pratiquaient? Est-ce que sa propre mère, Eileen, avait utilisé ce moyen pour le nourrir nourrisson? Il se rappelle d'une femme froide, silencieuse et si peu démonstrative, tout comme lui. Il avait beau creuser sa mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas un seul geste de tendresse envers lui. L'avait-elle aussi nourri au sein? L'avait-elle aimé quand il était très jeune? Comme le fait spontanément Narcissa. Comme a dû le faire Lily. _

_Ces pensées, ces instants de pure tendresse lui firent mal. Il se sentait étranger au bonheur, comme si même ses yeux ne méritaient pas de voir un spectacle de pur félicité. Alors il se détourna et reparti sans un bruit._

* * *

**Est-ce que cela vous a plu? ça part dans des directions inattendues, vous ne trouvez pas? Entre le Severus du début, plutôt mauvais et salaud, et le dernier passage, qui semble contradictoire...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oups, pardon j'ai un peu trainé à publier,méchante que je suis, donc voici la suite. J'espère que vous allez apprécier**

* * *

_Narcissa ouvre la fenêtre à l'oiseau impatient, se dépêchant de le faire pénétrer dans la pièce avant que ces coups de becs répétés sur la vitre ne réveillent son fils._

- Que veux-tu toi?

_Elle récupère la missive enveloppée et la parcoure. Aussitôt lue, elle appelle son elfe pour lui confier le sommeil de son fils. Elle se hâte d'enfiler un manteau et quitte la demeure._

_Elle rejoint son amant au lieu de rendez-vous signalé dans la lettre. Il est d'apparence calme, voire même un peu repentant. Narcissa n'en espérait pas tant, aussi se résout-elle à ne pas le provoquer. La situation est trop tendue entre eux deux depuis la révélation publique de leur liaison. Elle s'approche doucement et il lui prend le bras._

- Narcissa, j'ai, comme ma lettre te l'a appris, réfléchit et arrivé aux conclusions qui s'imposaient

- Et qui sont?

- Tu ne peux rester plus longtemps vivre chez Draco, et je me dois d'assumer mes…décisions

- Severus, je ne veux pas que tu te force à quoi que ce soit

- Suis-moi en dehors du village, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer

_Elle obéit curieuse de ses révélations. Il l'emmène par delà les rues et boutiques de Pré-au-lard, jusqu'à une parcelle de terrain connue._

- Mais? Ce lieu? C'est sensé être le terrain de la cabane hurlante? Mais qu'est-elle devenue?

- J'ai acheté le terrain et fait détruire cette cabane de malheur

- Tu…? Tu as fait construire une autre maison? Ici? Sur ce lieu maudit! Mais tu es fou, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?

- La cabane n'a jamais été hantée, le lieu est tout à fait normal, petite idiote superstitieuse! Mais c'est justement notre chance puisque la légende s'est répandue. Ici nous serons tranquille. J'ai fait construire ceci, qui sera plus dans tes goûts, bien que mille fois plus réduite que tes anciens manoirs

- Tu nous as construit une maison Severus? Pour nous trois?

- En quelque sorte

- C'est-à-dire?

- Viens visiter, tu comprendras mieux

_Après le tour du propriétaire, Narcissa s'émerveille._

- Cette maison est charmante Severus, et très bien pensée, je reconnais bien ton côté utilitaire

- Pourquoi perdre de la place avec des couloirs et des vestibules inutiles, je suis de cette religion

- Même la chambre du bébé est fonctionnelle, tu as pensé à tout. Et qu'y a-t-il à l'étage? Des chambres d'invités?

- Pour qui me prends-tu Narcissa? Je n'ai pas la folie des réceptions mondaines, tu devrais le savoir!

- Alors à quoi sert un étage si tout est déjà présent au rez-de-chaussée?

- Il est pour moi. C'est la réplique, presque à l'identique de l'appartement du dessous

- Mais?

- Je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer à ma liberté Narcissa! Tu devras te contenter de me savoir au-dessus, au cas où! C'est à prendre ou à laisser!

- D'accord, je comprends. Ta solitude et tes habitudes de célibataire sont trop ancrées pour les faire disparaître aussi vite. Fort bien. Nous serons donc un couple des plus inhabituels, mais cela ne me dérange pas beaucoup

- Il y a ça aussi

- Qu'est-ce? _- Elle prend le parchemin qu'il lui tend._

- Lis au lieu de poser des questions d'enfant de cinq ans

- Un certificat de naissance? Severus! Tu as reconnu légalement notre fils!

- Puisqu'il s'avère que je suis le père, et que toute la Grande Bretagne est au courant

_Elle lui saute au cou, mais il la repousse sans ménagement._

- Garde tes réactions d'adolescente sous philtre d'amour! Rien ne change dans mon attitude envers toi, est-ce bien clair?

- Bien sûr Severus, rien ne change entre nous! Si ce n'est que tu viens de nous acheter une maison, bien que séparée en deux pour garder un semblant de ton intimité, et que tu viens de reconnaître ta paternité envers notre fils. Mais tu as raison, rien ne change entre nous

- Enfin, peut-être un peu quand même

- Que propose-tu, pour rationaliser les sentiments que tu es en train de développer envers nous?

- Il n'y a pas de sentiments! Aucun! Tu n'es toujours que ma maîtresse, un point c'est tout! Pas de romantisme, pas de mariage acidulé, rien de toutes ces conneries dégoulinantes de bons sentiments

- Ok, ok, on retourne au premier contrat: le sexe pour le sexe, aucune attache ni promesse

- Si! Une promesse. Une seule

- Laquelle?

- Exclusivité

- Pardon? Pourquoi ça?

- Je ne veux pas que tu ramènes des abrutis dépravés sous mon toit! Et encore moins devant les yeux de mon fils!

- Toi aussi alors. Aucune conquête sous ses murs communs

- Mrff! Comme si j'en avais…

- Tu ne me demandes quand même pas que je te jure fidélité Severus? Tu es celui qui décrit ne pas avoir de sentiments amoureux

- Tu n'es peut-être pas ma femme, mais tu es la mère de mon fils! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une catin!

- Severus! Tu me joue quoi là?

- Je te demande pas de renoncer à grand-chose de toute façon: ne disais-tu pas que j'étais le seul amant digne de le rester?

- Très bien, essayons

- La marque d'appartenance fonctionne très bien et a toujours provoqué de bons résultats

- La marque? Severus, c'est de la magie noire!

- Parce que tu as peur de la magie noire maintenant? Peur d'avoir un petit tatouage comme le mien?

- C'est ça ta confiance envers moi Severus?

- Le sortilège a les mêmes effets sur les deux

- Quel est ton intérêt, si ce n'est pour me surveiller?

- Tu pourras compter les brûlures sur mon corps

- Ça veut dire que tu souffriras à chaque fois que tu penseras à Elle! Tu es accro à la douleur ou quoi?

- Tu disais me comprendre! Mais tu mentais! Comme toutes les autres!

- Severus, calme-toi! Je ne comprends pas l'utilité d'une telle pratique, surtout sur toi! Il existe d'autres sorts de fidélité moins cruels! Celui-ci condamne même une toute petite pensée de désir pour un autre par une épouvantable brûlure sur la peau, c'est du sadisme! Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir des pensées pour d'autres, que m'importe!

- Moi, ça m'importe. Je veux faire les choses bien, je veux…l'oublier

* * *

**OOh se pourrait-il que Severus devienne amoureux? à vos pronostics!**


	6. La punition

**Changement de décor avec ce chapitre, qui met en lumière, je l'espère, des questions que personne ne s'était encore posées!**

* * *

_Le vent fouettait ses tempes et soulevait son manteau, mettant à découvert son corps, permettant au froid de mordre sa peau. Mais l'homme agenouillé ne le ressentait pas. Il ne ressentait pas les sensations déplaisantes, ne laissant dans son corps que la blessure de la douleur. La Douleur. Celle qu'il connaissait désormais intimement, plus intimement qu'un homme puisse découvrir une femme. Elle ne le quittait pas, pas une seconde depuis vingt ans. Vingt longues années que Severus ne supportait plus, vingt années qu'il avait commis cette erreur, qu'il avait appuyé lui-même sur la gâchette de son exécution. Agenouillé dans ce froid, dans ce noir qui l'accompagnait comme le symbole de son âme, il pleurait. Seules les larmes et les cris de souffrances pouvaient encore s'échapper de son cœur, son cœur meurtri et flétri, par ses propres crimes._

- Laisses-moi partir…maintenant, j'ai tenu ma promesse, libères-moi!

_Son cri plaintif se répercute sur les dalles salies par les pluies, effaçant les épitaphes sur les tombes._

- J'ai aussi le droit à un peu de bonheur, non? N'ai-je pas assez payé?... relâches-moi, je t'en supplies…je veux être un bon père, je ne peux pas si tu me gardes emprisonné encore

- Te libérer Severus Rogue?

_La voix haute et claire rompt le noir du cimeterre, elle se répercute sur les murs, les pierres et l'homme se recroqueville sur ses pieds. La voix est en colère, la voix est implacable, et la douleur du professeur s'accentue jusque dans ses os._

- Tu crois avoir assez payé? Je crois que non, moi. Comment pourrais-tu avoir réparé ton immense faute?

- Ça fait vingt ans…vingt ans que je souffre et subit ton châtiment… Lily je t'en supplie…libère-moi

- Et pourquoi ça? Crois-tu que le temps compte pour moi?

- Je…j'ai un fils désormais. Je veux être un bon père pour lui, je veux prendre soin de lui, et l'aimer correctement, comme il le mérite

- L'aimer? Aimer ton fils! Comment oses-tu me dire cela? Crois-tu que moi, je ne voulais pas aimer Mon fils? Crois-tu que je voulais mourir en laissant mon bébé orphelin? C'est de ta faute Severus Rogue, si je n'ai pu élever mon enfant! Et tu viens me réclamer le droit d'élever le tien? Comment oses-tu avoir cette outrecuidance? Tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait! Tu dois payer! Éternellement!

- Je suis désolé…je t'en supplies…

- Oui, supplies, tu n'auras rien. Moi aussi, j'ai supplié, mais Il nous a tué, détruit notre famille. Et tu veux que je te pardonne? Sans toi, mon fils serait heureux, il aurait grandi auprès de ses parents, dans les rires et l'amour. Au lieu de ça, il est orphelin, seul, il a été traqué par des assassins, il a failli mourir un nombre impressionnant de fois. À cause de toi! De toi! Ah tu étais fier de lui rapporter la prophétie, à ton monstre de maître, n'est-ce pas?

- Je regrette…tellement…Lily…pardonne-moi

- Non! Tu n'as pas assez payé!

- Vingt ans! Vingt ans de souffrance! D'isolement, de sacrifices!

- Qu'est-ce que vingt ans, face à l'éternité et l'irréversibilité de la mort?

- Alors que ne m'as-tu laissé mourir sous les crocs de Nagini! Pourquoi ne me laisse-tu pas mourir? Que j'expie en enfers! Mais me maintenir dans cette situation, c'est surtout condamner d'autres que moi! Qu'importe si moi je souffre, oui je l'ai mérité, mais c'est mon fils qui en pâtit! Je t'en prie, il est innocent!

- Harry était innocent! Et le petit Neville aussi! Tu as causé tant de souffrances, tant de morts. Ta punition est loin d'être finie

_La voix se tait et l'apparition fantomatique inquiétante disparaît. L'homme retombe sur le sol, découragé. Il a encore échoué à se faire pardonner. Il a échoué à protéger son enfant et sa famille, encore une fois._

* * *

**Vous en pensez quoi? qui avait imaginé cela? levez les mains que je compte**


	7. Face à face

**Bon chers amis fidèles, voici le terme de notre voyage avec ce chapitre, qui expliquera le caractère de notre potionniste préféré. En espérant vous plaire jusqu'au bout**

* * *

- Ça y est, tu es revenu? J'ose espérer que tu seras de meilleure humeur cette fois

- Laisse-moi en paix. Si tu me cherches, tu vas te retrouver à six lieues d'ici, et je peux t'assurer que mon humeur ne risquera plus de te gêner

- Pourquoi es-tu si teigneux, même lorsqu'il est question de nous?

- Parce que je vous aime

- Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît?

- Si l'accouchement t'a rendue sourde, ce n'est pas à moi d'en subir les conséquences

- Tu dis que tu nous aimes, mais quelle gracieuse façon de nous le montrer

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Severus! Ton sens de l'humour est définitivement incompréhensible

- Je ne fais jamais d'humour. Tu as dit…j'aurais dit…que je vous aimais? J'aurais dit ça?

- Ce ne sont pas les hormones de grossesse qui envahissent les oreilles, puisque toi-même n'enregistres pas ce que ta propre langue prononce. C'est en effet ce que tu as dit, je confirme

- Vraiment?

- On dirait que c'est impossible?

- De ma part, oui. Comme si…

- Il n'empêche que tu pourrais faire un peu d'effort pour être juste aimable avec moi, je ne demande pas de grandes déclarations de sentiments embarrassantes

- Narcissa! Je t'aime…je t'aime! JE T'AIME

- Euh?

- Oh Merlin! J'arrive à le dire! Je n'y crois pas, j'arrive à le dire! Tu te rends compte?

- Euh…j'ai peur que non

_Il la prend dans ses bras comme un frénétique, et la soulève avec vigueur._

- Severus! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Je suis libre! Libre! Enfin!

- Libre de quoi?

- Elle m'a libéré! Après toutes ces années! Oh Narcissa, je suis libéré! Je vais pouvoir te rendre heureuse! Je jure que cette fois j'y arriverais

- Libéré de quoi? Que racontes-tu Severus? Je ne comprends rien

- D'accord, je t'explique. Tu t'es rendue compte que je ne suis jamais aimable avec personne

- C'est un euphémisme. Mais j'avais imaginé qu'avec moi, tu…

- Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, ce n'est pas ma nature

- Pardon?

- J'ai toujours été solitaire et isolé, bien sûr, mais pas taciturne au point d'agresser tout le monde

- Mais…je t'ai toujours connu ainsi

- Non, rappelles-toi quand j'étais juste sorti de l'école, au début des mangemorts, j'étais réservé mais pas agressif

- Oui sans doute… comment est-ce venu alors?

- J'ai été victime d'une malédiction

- Une… une malédiction? Oh mon dieu! Mais de qui?

- Elle s'est vengée

- Elle?

- C'est de ma faute si elle est morte. Elle s'est vengée

- Qui? Qui Severus?

- Lily

- Evans? Elle t'a lancé un sort? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre! Quand? Elle est morte il y a plus de…

- Quand Voldemort est venu pour tuer l'enfant Potter, elle s'est interposée, tu le sais. Il lui a raconté qui lui avait annoncé la prophétie qui les condamnait. C'était moi. Avant de mourir, elle m'a maudit

- En quoi consiste cette malédiction?

- Elle m'a empêché pendant vingt ans d'éprouver de la joie, et pire encore d'en donner. Je n'étais plus capable que de ressentir et d'exprimer les sentiments négatifs comme la douleur et le mépris. J'avais mérité cette souffrance, je ne le nie pas, mais cela s'est répercuté sur les gens que je côtoyais. Plus j'éprouvais de l'attachement envers eux, plus je les agressais, proportionnellement aux sentiments que je développais pour eux. Incapable de montrer mes sentiments profonds, je les traduisais en cruauté et sarcasmes. Impossible d'en parler à qui que ce soit, même à Dumbledore, je lui avais demandé de m'isoler des autres, pour les épargner, mais il n'a pas compris. Il a cru que je voulais renoncer à mon serment de l'aider, et il m'a obligé à être professeur. Professeur, moi! Combien d'élèves j'ai tourmenté? Combien j'ai traumatisé? Sais-tu combien j'en ai fait pleurer en classe? Dégoûtés à jamais des leçons? Combien? Je ne voulais pas cela. Toute parole aimable que je pensais sortait cruelle, toute tentative de rapprochement, ou de consolation avec un de ces pauvres enfants, finissait en intimidation ou brimade

- C'est… ignoble

- Et ce pauvre petit! Comme il a souffert! Comme je l'ai fait souffrir! Moi, je voulais l'aider, le réconforter, prendre soin de lui, le protéger, par égard pour sa mère, pour me racheter, mais je ne pouvais pas! Il se méfiait et me haïssait, c'était horrible. C'était Sa vengeance

- Une cruauté cachée, mais bien réelle, et loin d'être aussi noble que la maison de Godric Griffondor

- Je l'avais mérité, après ce que je lui avais fait

- C'est toi qui avais raconté la prophétie à Voldemort, je ne savais pas ce détail

- J'en ignorais les implications, j'ignorais qu'il en déduirait que l'enfant à éliminer serait celui de Lily. Oh cela n'excuse pas ma faute. J'aurais dû y réfléchir, réaliser que cette sentence était la mise à mort d'un enfant, qu'il soit Harry ou Neville, ou un autre. Étais-je si cruel et désabusé que je ne n'ai pas réalisé qu'il allait éliminer un enfant? N'était-ce pas en soi un crime suffisant pour ma damnation? Et pour me punir doublement, le destin a sacrifié la femme que j'aimais. Et elle aussi s'est vengée, elle en avait le droit

- Mais quand même! Tu as fait une erreur, nous en faisons tous! Et des pires!

- Non, pas des pires! J'avais accepté ma punition, oui je la méritais. Je la mérite encore. Mais savoir qu'elle faisait aussi souffrir les êtres que j'aimais, toi, notre fils et tant d'autres, ce n'était plus acceptable, plus maintenant. Voldemort est tombé, elle est vengée, le jeune Harry est vivant et même heureux, ma réclusion n'avait plus de raisons d'être, et je ne veux plus que mon amour empoisonne les miens. Je suis allé la supplier de me libérer

- Elle l'a donc fait!

- En partie. Je sens bien que je ne suis pas totalement moi-même, la joie que j'éprouve ne peut pas complètement sortir mais au moins, je ne suis plus un monstre, je peux te parler calmement. Le plus important c'est que notre famille va pouvoir s'épanouir. Et que je puisse désormais aller m'excuser auprès du jeune Potter et de Longdubat aussi

- Ah bon?

- Ces deux gamins ont beaucoup souffert à cause de moi. Cette maudite prophétie a détruit leurs deux familles, ils se sont retrouvés orphelins à cause de moi. Neville a eu un tout petit peu plus de chance que Harry, mais pas de beaucoup. Je les voyais, tous les deux dans ma classe, et je leur faisais peur. Oh Merlin sait que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Neville, il était si maladroit, si mal dans sa peau, je voulais le conseiller, l'aider, mais ma langue ne m'obéissait plus, elle l'humiliait, le ridiculisait, lui déjà si fragile et timide…comme je l'avais été à son âge. Je me souviens d'Alice, sa mère. Avec Lily, c'était la seule à accepter de me parler à l'école, pour les autres j'étais un raté inutile. On ne m'accordait que des regards pour me ridiculiser devant tous. Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour les remercier de leur amitié? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'ai martyrisé leurs enfants, je les ai humiliés, comme on m'avait fait

- Arrête Severus! Tourne la page! Tu te complais dans le passé et les remords, alors que c'était la malédiction qui agissait à ta place! Si tu ne la combats pas, elle te détruira, même si elle l'a allégée, elle te tient encore. Penses à ton fils, il a besoin de son père

- Mon fils…oui mon fils

- Allons remercier Lily

- Tu…tu es sûre?

- J'y tiens. Sans sa mansuétude, jamais je n'aurais découvert tout cela

'************************************************************************************************************************'

* * *

- Lily? Tu es là?

- Que me veux-tu encore Rogue?

- Te remercier

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi

- Je sais, mais le résultat est là. Merci

- Garde tes remerciements Assassin. Je continuerai à te rendre la vie impossible, comme tu le mérites

N - Qui êtes-vous pour juger de ce qu'il mérite?

- Et toi impudente? Comment oses-tu t'immiscer dans nos histoires?

S - C'est ma compagne. Ne lui fais pas de mal

- Mrgff! Comme si quelqu'un d'aussi affreux que toi pourrait avoir une femme à ses cotés?

N - C'est vous qui êtes affreuse! Severus est mille fois plus méritant que vous, qui avez préféré l'arrogance du muscle au lieu de l'intelligence brillante

- Ne me provoque pas idiote, tu pourrais le regretter! Quel est ton nom?

S - Cissy, je t'en prie…

- Narcissa Malfoy! Ahaha c'est trop drôle! C'est ça ta femme Rogue? Une mangemorte! Oui vous allez bien ensembles, aussi maléfique l'un comme l'autre

N - Ne me provoquez pas non plus Lily Potter! Même morte, je peux encore vous atteindre

- De la magie noire bien sûr! Qui se ressemble s'assemble, ne dit-on pas?

N - Je ne parlais pas de magie, je songeais à un jeune homme, votre unique descendant, qui, si je ne m'abuse, me doit la vie

- Quoi?

N - Je pourrais reprendre ma dette, là, maintenant

- Pauvre folle! Si tu touches à Harry, je te…

- Nous nous comprenons alors. Nous voulons toutes les deux la même chose: la sécurité et le bonheur de nos enfants. Vous n'êtes pas la seule mère à être capable de vous sacrifier pour votre fils, je ferai de même. Maintenant, vous libérez totalement Severus de sa servitude envers vous, vous le libérez de ses tourments, pour qu'il puisse profiter pleinement de la nouvelle chance qui s'offre à lui. Et en échange, non seulement je ne toucherai pas votre précieux petit lion, mais je m'engage à veiller à mon tour sur lui, et sa progéniture

- Sa…sa descendance?

- Il va être père dans quelques mois, vous l'ignoriez? Mais il est vrai qu'un accident est si vite arrivé

- Espèce de…

- Avons-nous un accord Potter?

- Gare à toi s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma famille Malfoy!

- Bon repos éternel

_Le fantôme disparaît, furieux d'avoir été joué et manipulé par cette femme. Narcissa entraîne son homme hors de ce lieu sinistre._

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es réussi cela Narcissa! Tu t'es opposée à Elle!

- J'en ai assez d'entendre parler des Potter mon chéri. Notre famille aussi est importante, et maintenant, l'avenir est à nous

- Tu es fabuleusement douée Narcissa, j'ai beaucoup de chance

- J'appartiens moi aussi à la maison de Salazar, ce n'est pas une Griffondor, même défunte, qui m'effraie. Viens, rentrons chez nous, notre fils nous attend

* * *

**Tout est bien qui finit bien! ça vous a-t-il plus? un peu précipitée la fin, non?**


End file.
